


Island of Misfit Toys

by BannedBookReader



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: A family who screams together stays together, Arrowfam, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No real chronological order, koy, koy comes later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: "Family ain't blood kid. It's whoever the hell you say it is."Lots of family shit, good and bad, but that's what family is for.
Relationships: Clone Roy Harper | Will Harper/Kaldur'ahm, Roy Harper & Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Family Dinner

"Ollie, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not actually your niece." Artemis' mind was reeling. Sure she liked the guy, he was sweet and funny, and probably more of a dad than she ever had. But a family dinner? With her? 

"That doesn't matter!" He released a boxing glove arrow, and waited for it to smack into a purse snatcher's back before turning around and looking at her. Grin spread across his dorky ass face. "Family ain't blood kid. It's whoever the hell you say it is." 

The Team flashed in through her minds eye. He was definitely right about that. But this was just ridiculous. "I just don't think it's a good idea. What if Roy's there?" 

"Well he damn well better be. But don't worry I'll make him behave." 

Based off of what she'd seen, she seriously doubted Ollie could make Roy do anything. This must have been pretty obvious on her face because Oliver started talking again. 

"Look. I know it's alot. But it'd mean alot to me if you and your mom stopped by." 

That puppy dog face may or may not have any effect on Roy, but apparently it hit Artemis right in the heart. And for some ridiculous reason she agreed. 

》---> 》---> 》--->

The walk to the address Oliver gave from the zeta tube wasn't a long one. But as they made their way through the neighborhood Artemis slowed. All around her were houses she'd never be able to afford. With architecture that screamed "look what I spent my money on" with very little regards to comfort or use. She glaced down at her mother, trying to read her expression. Paula smiled up at her daughter, face unreadable. Artemis had been hoping her mother would politely turn down the invite, but she had been more than enthusiastic to accept. Anything to give her daughter a better life. 

As they approached Oliver's address the houses got more practical. His was still crazy big, but some how lacked the level of obnoxiousness his neighbors down the block had. 

There was a young man sitting on the front step, chin in his hand. If he noticed them he didn't acknowledge them. As they got closer Artemis noticed two things, an obviously hand built wheelchair ramp sitting on one half of the stone steps to the door, and muffled yelling coming from the other side of door. The first was almost enough to make her ignore thr later. Almost. 

"Um. Hi?" 

The boy's head shot up and blinked at her for a second before smiling. Despite the obvious differences, his tan skin, broad nose and lips, brown eyes, his smile was the spitting image of Oliver's. "Hi. Sorry, I was tuning that out." He motioned towards the front door with his thumb. "You must be Artemis."

"Yeah. And you are?" She wasn't at all comfortable having him know who she was but having the same benefit. 

"Oh! Sorry. I'm Connor." 

"I have a friend named Conner."

"Yeah. It's a popular name. And you are?" He reached his hand out for Paula to take. 

"Paula. Artemis' mother."

"Well I see where she gets her beauty." 

"Oh so you're a kiss ass."

"Artemis!"

"Not usually. But it's always good to make the best impression possible on people's mother's. I wasn't lying though." He was full on grinning at them now. 

"Are we going to go in?" She took the first step and looked at the other two expectantly. 

"Are you sure you want to?" His smile faltered. 

"No. But I might as well." 

"Is everything okay in there?" Paula asked, frowning at the door. The yelling seemed to have gotten louder. She wasn't sure but Artemis thought she heard Roy's voice. 

"Oh that? It's fine. Just. Not the first impression Oliver probably wants to give." 

"I have two girls. It'll be fine." 

He let out a small laugh and started up the steps. 

"Oh please! You're too busy chewing on your boyfriend's face to even god damn visit!" A blonde girl, maybe 12 or 13, was standing on the back of the couch. Leaning dangerously forward to get into Roy's face. Her hair had fallen out of her ponytail in chunks. Connor let out a sigh from his spot next to Artemis. 

"Yeah because I feel so fucken welcome here!" 

"You are welcome here you god damn dumbass!" 

A girl about Artemis' age leaned in. "They just keep getting so close to a real conversation, and bailing at the last second. It's amazing." 

"This was not the argument when I went outside?" Connor observed. 

"Oh, yeah, no. They've completely devolved." She turned completely now, facing Artemis. "I'm Emiko by the way." They exchanged introductions. As it turned out, Emiko was Oliver's half sister and Connor his son. The girl arguing with Roy was apparently named Mia. 

"So where is-" Artemis was cut off by the sound of a body hitting the floor. 

"Oh fuck! Are you okay?!" Roy had dropped to his knees to check on his adoptive sister. It really had been only a matter of time before she fell off the couch. 

"I'm fine! Don't touch me!" Shit, were there tears in her eyes? 

Roy stood up and took a few steps back out of her space. He slowly looked around the room. Everyone was staring at him. Emiko looked mildly amused, Connor's lips were pursed, and Artemis- wait what the fuck was Artemis doing here? He really had to stop coming to these dinners. Granted if he tried they'd probably drug and kidnap him. Before he could open his mouth to say anything the front door swung open. 

"Hey everybody! Sorry I'm late. Traffic leaving the farmer's market was horrendous!" There was a smile to Oliver's voice. These family get togethers always seemed to put him over the moon. Dinah walked in behind him, her light smile fell though once she looked around the room. Oliver was unperturbed by his ward sitting on the floor, eyes moist. He tapped her knee with his foot. "Wanna help me chop vegetables?" He asked. 

"Sure. Whatever." She stood up and marched towards the kitchen, stopping to mutter an introduction to Artemis and her mother. 

God Roy felt like a dick. 

》---> 》---> 》-->

Sure things could have been alot more awkward, but they also could have been alot less awkward. After at least half an hour of sitting in silence watching TV Artemis retreated to the kitchen. 

"Can I help?" 

"You wanna set the table?" Canary- no, Dinah asked, already pulling bowls out of the cabinet.

"Sure."

"I'm sorry about them." Oliver spoke, he was adding an ungodly amount of peppers to a pot. "Tensions are a little high right now." 

"So why'd you invite me?"

"You're family."

Artemis turned and looked at him. "Ollie. That's just a cover."

"I told you. You choose you're family. And I'm sorry kid, but I chose you." 

Dinah gave a warm smile. "He does that alot." 

"I can tell." 

They both let out a surprised laugh. A small warmth spread through her chest. It was quickly diminished when Roy walked in. He didn't even look at her. Hell he didn't look at anyone. He just started gathering ingredients and working silently on the other side of the kitchen. 

"Whatcha making kid?"

"Unlike you, something edible." 

"Ouch. You see how he treats me." Oliver pointed at Roy while turning towards Artemis and Dianh, a grin plastered on his face. Roy only grunted in response. 

》---> 》--> 》--->

Roy made cornbread to go with Oliver's chilli. Unlike Roy's claims, it was edible. Just maybe not something she'd request to eat. The cornbread however, was more than a little bit impressive.

"You don't strike me as a baker Roy." She decided to at least try and break the ice. If only to keep her mother from accusing her of being standoffish. He looked up, seeming surprised at hearing his name. 

"I'm not really." 

"Growing up with Ollie he had two choices. Cook, or eat Ollie's cooking." Emiko piped up. "Which would you choose?" 

"You're hilarious Emi." Oliver rolled his eyes so hard Artemis was worried they'd get stuck. 

"Damn right I am." 

The rest of the dinner went about like that. Small easy conversations between a few people, that would sputter out before a new one began. She was surprised at how at ease everything was. Even sitting at a table with someone who probably hated her, wasn't stressful. She'd never had a family dinner like it. Hell, she couldn't remember ever having a family dinner. She set her spoon on the table at the next convention lull.

"Thank you for inviting us." A small part of her resented her mother for looking so surprised, but a much larger part took in Oliver's grinning face and the warmth she felt earlier returned. 

》---> 》---> 》--->

Oliver had insisted on driving Artemis and Paula back to the Zeta since it had started raining. 

Roy stood awkwardly in the doorway to the kitchen. Emiko and Connor were washing the dishes. That's how it worked. If you didn't cook you cleaned and if you had an issue with it, you could fill out a complaint slip as Ollie put it. One of these days one of them really was going to install a compliant box.

"I think I'm going to head out." He said, still looking at the floor. 

"Alright. You should probably talk to Mia first though." Connor offered. Roy knew that if Connor ever had to pick between the two of them he'd pick Mia, and that was okay. 

"See ya loser. And yeah, I'm not dealing with the drama if you too don't work it out." Emiko smirked at him. 

They were both right. Damn, he hated when that happened. He made his way upstairs. He hesitated before knocking on her bedroom door. He was really bad at this, and the possibilities of him making it worse were amazingly high. He sighed and knocked. 

"Come in." Mia was curled up on the red futon pushed up against the wall. She seemed to be reading. 

"Hey." He rocked back and forth on his feet. "You, uh, take your meds?" Only a glare in response. "Dinner was nice..."

"What do you want?"

"Should we talk?" 

"Whatever."

Roy made his way over to the futon and sat down on the far end. 

"Do you really feel unwelcome here?" She asked. Mia's voice never got small, but sometimes it was certainly less big. 

"Of course not. And. I'm sorry I haven't been here as much as I should. Being on my own isn't as easy at it seems."

"You don't have to be though. On your own I mean."

"I do. Just until I figure out how."

"That's stupid."

"Maybe. Buy hey?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what. You're always going to be my sister. You're stuck with me." 

The hug they shared was on par with one Oliver would give


	2. Home Alone...Mostly

"Are you sure no one's home?" Kaldur asked again. He was literally ringing his hands, eyes darting around the basement Oliver converted into a "chill area". 

"Will you relax. Unless something goes incredibly wrong at the gala, we have the whole place to ourselves for hours." 

"And we couldn't meet at your apartment because?" 

"It's being fumigated. Besides, tell me this isn't better." He set two glasses on the coffee table next to the whiskey, before spreading his arms out wide. It really was nice. The soft leather sofas, massively large TV, soft carpet, and lights hooked up to a dimmer. Compared to Roy's shabby apartment it really was no competition. "And if you're worried about comfort. It's a pull out couch."

Kaldur let out a choked noise, a soft blush running across his cheeks. "I hadn't even considered..." He trailed off, deciding abandoning this conversation would be best. Instead he sat on the couch and watched as Roy poured the whisky. It was awful. Why anyone would enjoy a drink that made you feel like your insides were on fire was beyond him. He set his glass back down, fully aware of how his face had twisted in disgust. Roy started laughing, a harsh but warm thing. 

"Okay. No whiskey. Movie?" 

"Like you plan on actually watching anything."

"I planned on watching you." 

"You're such a dork."

"That's your problem." Roy joined Kaldur on the couch, sitting practically on top of him, a stupid ass grin plastered on his face. 

"I suppose it is." Kaldur started to lean in before stopping. "And you're sure they-"

"Kal. You think I want my family walking in on us anymore than you do?" Roy closed the distance between the two and for a brief moment, the only thing that mattered was how the other tasted, how they fit together, the skin brushing against skin. Before long they were both caught up in the moment. Roy pulled the slightly younger man into his lap, grinning under the kiss. Kaldur rested his hand on Roy's chest, pushing into him. It was absolute bliss. 

"Oh shit!" Emiko's voice broke through the moment like a bomb. Kaldur pushed off from Roy with such force he accidentally feel off the couch and crashed into coffee table. The glasses of whiskey knocked over and spilled onto his white shirt, completely staining it. 

"Fuck! What are you doing here?!" Roy was on his feet, pulling Kaldur back onto his.

"What are you doing here?!" 

"My apartment is being fumigated!"

"So you came here to fuck?!"

"Emiko, what's wrong?" Ollie's voice echoed from upstairs. 

"Fuck off!" She yelled back, returning her attention to Roy and Kaldur. "Really? Don't you have money for a hotel room or something?" 

Roy ignored her, turning to Kaldur who looked completely stoic. Which probably meant he was internally panicing. "It's just Emiko. It's fine."

"Just Emiko?"

"Oh fuck off. Why are you here?"

"They, uh, asked us to leave the gala." 

"Of course they did. Go away." He set a hand on Kaldur's shoulder, only to have it brushed off. It was like being kicked in the gut. For a split second the hurt he felt was shown on his face, just long enough for Emiko to notice. Who was this asshole? Hurting someone she cared about in her own home. 

"What's your problem?" She demanded, any playfulness falling away. 

"Just go." Roy was practically begging now. She hated it. So she turned and walked away hearing Roy's "It's not that big a deal. I promise. I'll talk to her later.". The only response she heard was a quite "I don't feel well." 

At the top of the steps, in the kitchen, her family seemed to be enjoying ice cream with every possible topping. This could go on for hours, and with no other way out of the basement, there was no way the two residing downstairs wouldn't be caught. Oliver and Dianh were in the middle of an argument about getting kicked out of the event. 

"Is something wrong?" Connor asked, spoon hanging out of his mouth. She sighed. 

"Roy's downstairs." Everyone at the table exchanged what best could be described as "wtf" faces. "He's with a boy, who doesn't seem pleased I walked in on them. I...don't know how to help...and maybe one of you should go...I don't know. Do something?" 

Oliver stood up and set a calloused hand on her shoulder. "I got this." He reassured. 

The whispered argument wasn't as quite as the two probably hoped for considering Oliver could hear the muffled voices at the top of the steps. He made no effort to come down quietly. The last thing he wanted was to spook them. He froze at the bottom. Oh. That. Actually explained alot. 

Kaldur looked like he was about to pass out. Oliver quickly readjusted his plan of action. "You kids want some ice cream?" 

They both stared at him dumbly. 

"What?" Roy's voice was a squeek. 

"We're having ice cream. Dinah's kinda mad at me for getting us kicked out, so I stopped for ice cream toppings on the way home. You know. Cause ice cream makes even tense situations better." 

"I think I want to go home." Kaldur finally spoke, his eyes looking anywhere but Oliver. 

"Both of you sit down." Oliver said. He needed to fix this. Roy tossed his head back and let out a groan, but he still sat down. Kaldur hesitated but sat in a chair as far from Roy as he could get. This really wasn't good. Oliver made his was carefully over and sat himself down. "I don't know what this is. And I don't care. But I need you both to understand something. If you don't want it too, it doesn't leave this house. There's not a person upstairs who hasn't or isn't keeping a secret. And more importantly," He turned to face Kaldur completely now. "there's not a person in this house who's going to judge. Now, if you need to talk. I'm here. But if you need to keep it to yourself, that's fine too. But you have no choice in going upstairs and getting some ice cream." He stood up, both boys staring at him. Neither speaking. Eventually Roy slowly got to his feet, followed a minute later by Kaldur. 

Upstairs Dianh did a remarkable job at hiding her shock. A warm smile dominating her face as scooped the boys ice cream. They had no choice but to sit next to each other, every other seat being taken and the extra chair holding Mia's feet. 

Kaldur's main goal was to figure out a way to leave. This is not how he wanted to meet Roy's family. By the gods he wasn't even sure he wanted to meet Roy's family. And now they all kept glancing at him in between conversations. He was sure Emiko was glaring at him, but he didn't want to look up and find out. 

Roy was just as uncomfortable. He had imagined introducing Kaldur to his family at least a million times. This was not how he wanted it to happen. In his head he'd settled on a family dinner. But certainly not before Kaldur had gotten over his... hangups over the relationship. 

"Well this is awkward!" Mia practically yelled, pulling them both out of their thoughts. "I don't know what's going on. Hell I don't know who you are. But I'm not sure who's house you think you wandered into. But this is the home of bleeding heart liberal Oliver Queen and the dumbasses he's picked up along the way. So- don't interrupt me- get over yourselves. Stop pouting. I'm sorry we ruined your good time but holy shit." At some point she'd risen from her seat, and now that she was done she plopped back down. 

Kaldur let out a slow blink, and all the emotions that had built up that night balled themselves into his chest. Before he knew what the hell was happening he was laughing. Fucken laughing. Hard too, his face in his hand, tears rolling down his cheeks. Roy was laughing too, more with relief than anything else. 

"I am not sure what to say." Kaldur said finally spoke.

"Don't say anything but maybe look at someone?" 

He slowly looked around the table. Everyone was looking at him. Everyone knew something about himself he wasn't sure he even wanted to admit to himself. And no one cared. Granted Emiko was still glaring at him, but that didn't seem to be changing anytime soon. 

Canary reached over and placed her hand on top of his. "Welcome to the family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy but apparently I was in a mood. Inspired by Bandgeek18's comment. So keep them coming! (Also i have a few fluffy ones planned so don't worry)


	3. Late Night Fun

Connor finally relented, opening his eyes to read the dull red numbers on his clock.

2:58 AM

Naturally. 

Well if sleep wasn't coming, he'd force it. After all he had class tomorrow and wasn't looking forward to getting detention for sleeping through it. He stumbled down the stairs, surprised to see the kitchen light on. Usually Oliver was good about making sure all the lights were out before heading out for patrol. Just one more way he tried to save the environment. And if someone left on a light they weren't using they better have a damn good reason. As he approached the kitchen the sound of spoons against bowls rang out in dull "tings". So someone else was up. 

Actually, everyone else was up. At least those who didn't yet run around in a mask. Key word on "yet", it was argument that was often revisited. Mia and Emiko both looked up at him as he walked in. Emiko shook the cereal box at him, but didn't actually say anything. He shook his head and made his way to the medicine cabinet. He was pretty sure most family's kept their medicine in the bathroom, but for them it was much more practical to keep it somewhere close to the door that also had a place to sit. 

"If you're looking for the sleeping pills, I took the last one yesterday." Mia said.

"Fuck."

"Yeah. Have you tried some warm milk?"

"Have you tried some warm milk?"

"Touché." 

"I think Dianh bought some tea that's supposed to help with sleep." Emiko offered. 

"Yeah, okay. You all want some?"

"It can't hurt." Mia pushed her hair behind her ear. She doubted sleepy time tea would help with the nightmares. But she had a test in the morning, and as it was she was going to be struggling to stay awake. 

"So why are you all up?" 

"Why are you?" Emiko asked, dumping the last of the cereal into her bowl. Being raised by a supervillain didn't exactly make for normal sleeping habits. Connor only grunted in response. "If you put that water in the microwave instead of the stove I will kill you."

"You can try." He mumbled, before pouring the water into a kettle. It really didn't make that much of a difference, but whatever. 

"You think you can take me Hawke?"

"I don't know Queen, you think you can take me?" 

"I'll kick both your asses, but I think we should probably focus on winding down not getting worked up."

A smirk spread across Emiko's face. "Who wants to bet Roy's getting "worked up" right about now." 

That lead to a round of laughter and Mia pulling out her phone. "Wanna find out?" 

"Holy shit yes. Why should he have a good night while the rest of us suffer." 

Suffer was a strong word but Mia hit the speed dial anyway. A moment later Roy picked up, sounding incredibly irritated.

"This damn well better be important." He said through tight huffs of breath.

"We couldn't sleep- are those gunshots?" The popping noise echoed out over her phone's speaker phone.

"Yes. Now unless this is important, I'm hanging up."

"Have a good night. Bye." They were pretty sure he was swearing when Mia hung up. And then they were all laughing again. 

"It's too late for this shit." Connor said.

Emiko bounced back with a "Some would say it's early."

"Some are fucken idiots." 

Connor finished the tea and took it over for his family to enjoy. He had his doubts it would work, but maybe a placebo effect would take hold. Oliver would probably be home soon, and he really didn't want a lecture on proper sleep habits. Or worse, a heart to heart that involved alot of questions like "what's wrong?" and "is something bothering you?". 

Emiko rose from her spot at the table, collecting the remains of her midnight meal. "Well, I'm going to watch a moive while I wait for this tea to kick in. If you idiots want to join me?" She received a pair of shrugs in response. 

They settled on some old black and white flick playing on Turner Classic Movies and didn't bother to turn the lights on. And if Mia laid her head on Emiko's shoulder, well right now that didn't matter. And if Emiko started to doze off herself and fell over onto Connor, he was already asleep anyway. 

Oliver's heart stopped when he pulled up to his home and saw the kitchen light on. He knew he'd turned it off. Somehow he didn't wake up his kids when he burst through the door. And once he checked to make sure they were okay, it was possible he snapped a few pictures. But more importantly, he called the school in the morning and let the little shits sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little bit shorter but hey. Oh well 
> 
> Comments appreciated and welcome


	4. Sibling Rivalry

"So..." Sin shifted uncomfortably on the rooftop. Despite the amount of time her family spent on them, she never could get used to sitting on the ledge and overlooking the city. "Your brother tried to kill you."

"Yup." Was Lian's simple response. 

"Did...did you know-"

"That I had a brother? Nope." 

Sin glanced at the younger girl. Lian's face was uncomfortably blank. It had been an eventful night to say the least and it seemed to be taking a toll on her. Lian was usually more than talkative, no matter the situation, even if it was just a string of colorful swears. 

"On the bright side-"

"What possible bright side?" Lian turned forcefully towards Sin. The still fresh cut running along her cheek reflecting in the moon light. "My mother had another kid and didn't even bother telling me or my dad. Then she trained him to be just like her. And now he wants me dead because somehow, despite her actually playing a role in his life, he thinks I'm the favorite. What, fucken, bright side Sin?" 

She didn't have an answer, so she didn't even try to give one. Instead she looked out at the city that seemed so damn big on nights like this. Every person in every building was living their own drama right now, big or small. But none compared to the absolute trainwreck that was her family. She wasn't sure when Lian started crying, or when she noticed, but eventually she carefully pulled her, neice?, into a tight hug. Lian held on tight as if Sin was her only anchor to the world, and maybe in this moment she was. 

"It's going to be okay." She whispered into her ear, hoping like hell it was true and the other girl believed her. "Things always turn out okay." That one was a lie. But, a comforting one. One surrounded by enough truth that it didn't fall flat right away. Lian pulled away.

"You wanna get drunk?" She sniffed and rubbed at her nose with the back of her hand. 

Sin blinked at the 16 year old. That was a fundamentally terrible idea. "You've never had a drop of alchohol in your life." 

"That shit's genetic though right? So like I might have inherited-"

"The ability to get wasted instead of actually confronting your feelings?" 

"Is that rhetorical?"

"Li, honey..." Sin wrapped her arm around the girl. At the very least she could stop some self destructive behavior before it started. 

》---> 》---> 》--->

Lian had memorized the texture of her ceiling by now. The yelling from downstairs had come to a stop an hour ago, meaning her mother had left. She pretended to be asleep when Jade had opened the door to her room, no doubt to talk. What there was to talk about though was beyond her. She knew everything she needed too. About 20 minutes ago she heard her dad's bedroom door close. He was probably in a similar situation when it came to sleep. But, he was in his room, and if she was stealthy enough, he'd stay there. 

Careful she pulled herself out of her bed and slipped into the hallway. She knew every creaky board like the back of her hand and was downstairs without a sound. She stopped at the foot of the steps to make sure no one was lingering in her house, which had happened plenty of times before. When she was sure the coast was clear she made her way to the basement and the secret cellar behind the left wall. The one only her family knew about. The one that held anything left from her father's hero days. The one that was currently holding Sin, leaning on the wall staring back at her.

"Holy shit! What you doing here!?" 

"Well. I figured you were probably going to make a mistake tonight. Get drunk, or get even. After our talk on the roof, get even seemed the most likely since I talked you out of getting drunk."

"Don't try to stop me."

"From what?" 

"Excuse me?"

"You find your brother, who your mom has probably hidden insanely well by now, and what happens next?"

"I....I haven't decided yet." 

"You haven't thought this out. Like even a little. You're acting and feeling, but not thinking. It's going to get you hurt."

"I am hurt!" Both girls where surprised when she yelled. Her voice cracking, and tears rolling down her cheeks not for the first time tonight. 

"I'm sorry." Neither had noticed her father's approach. He still had it. Even though tonight he looked tired to the bone, his bright eyes dulled, and frown lines magnified. "I'm so sorry." 

"It's not your fault."

"That doesn't make me less sorry." He pulled her gently into a hug, not unlike the one she had shared with Sin earlier that night. He looked at Sin now, shifting uncomfortably on her feet, and simply mouthed the words "thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome


	5. Cold Dishes

Emiko was drawn to bad ideas like a moth to a flame. It wasn't her fault. A childhood of supervillain and assassin drama just lead to the kind of person who heard the word "revenge" and was all in. Especially when that revenge was proposed by Mia under the guise of a girl's night. And if that revenge also included stealing superhero costumes and teleporting to Gotham? Hey, she was always down for a little bit of drama. 

"Are you sure about your intel?" She asked, not looking at the other girl. She was focused on the allyway below the building, just in case something actually happened. 

"Just trust me."

"I do. But you haven't exactly been forthcoming with how you got your information. And we've been sitting here at least thirty minutes."

"Were you not taught patience in assassin school?"

Emiko started to argue but decided to focus on the matter at hand. Not that she had all the facts, but again if Mia wanted some revenge who was she to argue? 

The ally stayed empty for another twenty minutes. Then a seemingly drunk man stumbled down the ill lit space. Mia leaned forward trying to get a better look. It wasn't _him_ but maybe he'd lead her to where she wanted to be. The man pounded on a door that seemed to be rusted shut. He was yelling but slurred his words so badly neither future vigilantly could understand him. But god was he loud. The metal door slammed open, smacking against the worn brick and echoing out. 

"Listen ya freeloader! I told ya, no money no fun!" The man in the doorway yelled at the drunk. There he was. Richard. Mia moved to climb off the roof, one hundred percent ready to throw hands. 

Emiko caught the back of her shirt. "Not yet." She hissed. "Tell me your plan wasn't just find this creep and beat him to pulp in _Gotham_."

Mia pulled roughly out of Emiko's grip. "What's wrong with that."

"Not very long lasting. And also super risky."

"So what do you recommend?" 

"We gather proof. Get him locked back up." 

"No. Clearly that doesn't work." She motioned violently towards the man now in a screaming match below them. 

"So what? You're going to kill him?"

"Maybe."

Something raw twisted in Emiko's stomach. That's not something you come back from, even when the person clearly deserves it. It taints apart of your soul. She shook her head ever so slightly. "I'll do it."

"What-"

"Neither of you are killing anybody." Artemis' voice surprised both girls who spun around to look at her. "What are you two doing here? And who do you think you're going to _kill_? Does Ollie know you're here?"

"Lots of questions. All none of your business." Emiko turned back towards the ally. Richard stormed back into the building, slamming the door behind him. The drunk man laid in a heap on the ground moaning. 

"Shit." Mia hissed and went back to trying to climb down the fire escape. This time however two sets of hands pulled her back. "I'm doing this!"

"You're not!"

"You need a plan!" 

The two older girls turned to glare at each other. 

"You know what?" Artemis crossed her arms as if she had the ultimate solution to this problem. "If you aren't going to answer my questions I'll just have to call Oliver and ask him."

"You wouldn't." Mia took a step forward. If it was supposed to be threatening the poor fitting Speedy costume undermined the effect. 

"I absolutely would." 

"Fine." The other two girls seemed surprised when Emiko relented first. 

"Alright. First question. Why are you two dressed like members of the Roy Harper fan club?"

"Ew. We're not." Emiko looked down at her own outfit. A prototype of the Red Arrow costume. It hung off her awkwardly but it did it's job. 

"It's what we could find at the stash."

"And what are you doing in Gotham?"

"Looking for someone."

"And why do you want to kill him?"

Neither girl answered. It wasn't exactly something Mia wanted to share with Oliver's new partner, and it wasn't Emiko's place. Artemis picked up easily on the tension in the air and let out a sigh. "Look. If this guy broke the law, I'll help you get justice. But no one is killing anyone."

"You don't understand."

"You're absolutely right. But I have my own baggage and part of being able to carry it is to make sure I don't have a hand in ending someone's life. And just as important, no one else has their hand in it either." 

"You don't know how many people he's hurt. Currently hurting." Again, Mia motioned to the ally. Tears were slipping out from under her mask. Artemis placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He hurt you?"

Mia nodded and Artemis' chest tightened. "Let's beat the hell outa him. Call the cops. Pull a Batman and tie him to something in an embarrassing position."

"No. He has to die."

"But you don't have to be the one who kills him." Emiko said. 

"Et tu?"

"Yeah. Me too." 

》---> 》---> 》--->

The police arrived less than twenty minutes later. After all one asshole wasn't a match for a street kid and two would be assassins. It wasn't as satisfying as Mia hoped. Something dull nagged at her deep inside. Killing him may not have been all she'd imagined it to be, but it would have been something. She jumped when Emiko placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Artemis wants to know if we want to get something to eat before we head home."

"Sure." 

The three ate in mostly silence, and very little eye contact. No one in the restaurant even batted an eye at three costumed kids. It was Gotham after all. It wasn't until Mia got a text from Oliver that read "how's girls night going? Do anything fun?" that the tension broke. She shook her head.

"What a fucking dork." She said, earning agreements from the other two girls. 

》---> 》---> 》--->

"So how'd ya know he was in Gotham?" 

"Dumbass texted me."

"What?!"

"It just said that if I wanted my old 'job' back to come to Gotham at the address we staked out."

"What a cunt."

"Yeah...goodnight Emiko."

"Goodnight Mia."

"Oh. And hey, thanks."

"Any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated and welcome

**Author's Note:**

> In my family you have cornbread with chili. Idk if that's normal but hey.
> 
> Comments welcome and appreciated. In fact if there's something you want to see lmk and I might consider it.


End file.
